warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Graypool
Piketooth |apps = None Known |livebooks = Bluestar's Prophecy, Battles of the Clans, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, Crookedstar's Promise |deadbooks = ''Night Whispers }} Graypool is a skinny gray she-cat with patched fur, a scarred muzzle turned white with age, broken teeth , and pale yellow eyes. History In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise :Graykit is born to Fallowtail of RiverClan, and Reedfeather of WindClan along with her sister, Willowkit. :Reedfeather comes to claim his kits after a big quarrel came down with Fallowtail and Reedfeather. He wins the fight and gets the kits while Fallowtail is put in deep depression and sorrow. Some time later, Hailstar come into camp with two bundles of fur which are kits. Fallowtail runs to her kits, licks them and cries. :Graykit and Willowkit become apprentices. Much later on, Graypaw gets her warrior name when she and her sister pass their final assessments. She becomes Graypool and Willowpaw becomes Willowbreeze. :She is next seen expecting Rippleclaw's kits. She bears them later, named Morningkit and Splashkit, but they die as sick and weak kits. She grieves for a very long time until two strays suddenly turn up. Oakheart states that he found them abandoned in the forest, and they are named Mistykit and Stonekit. In the manga at the end of her book, her kits are seen as grown warriors, named Mistyfoot and Stonefur. Her brother-in-law, Crookedstar, loses his only daughter, Silverstream to a battle with kitting when she lost too much blood. Bluestar's Prophecy : In the Original Series Forest of Secrets :When Oakheart takes his and Bluestar's kits to RiverClan to become RiverClan kits, he gives them to Graypool, who is then the oldest nursing queen, to nurse and raise them. He tells her that they were abandoned in the forest, not revealing his and Bluestar's secret love. And since she had just recently lost her kits, Graypool agrees to nurse them, though she refuses to believe that a mother would abandon her kits in the middle of the forest, especially during the middle of a cold leaf-bare. She questions Oakheart a little bit saying that she's known the loss of kits to a mother, but when he refuses, she didn't push. She then smells ThunderClan scent on them. The kits grow up to be Mistyfoot and Stonefur. They know Graypool as their mother, not Bluestar, and since they have the same colored pelt they never questioned that she was their mother. :Graypool later tells Fireheart about their heritage, because he wants to know why, at the battle of Sunningrocks, Oakheart had told Redtail, ''"No ThunderClan cat will ever harm that warrior!" Graypool says to Fireheart that she is proud of her two foster kits, mentioning that they kind of look like her. Graypool also earns Fireheart's respect, and she gets him to promise he will never tell Mistyfoot and Stonefur of their divided heritage because she likes that they think that she's their mother and sees them as like her own kits. ''Rising Storm : A Dangerous Path :Due to her age, Graypool's mind starts to give way and she starts to wander around aimlessly by herself. :She finds the ShadowClan leader, Tigerstar, at Fourtrees, and mistakes him for being Oakheart. She accidentally reveals the truth about some ThunderClan kits in RiverClan. Fireheart watches in horror as she realizes Tigerstar isn't Oakheart, and she begins to back up as Tigerstar tries to learn more. She then slips off the slope, hits her head on a rock, and instantly dies . Tigerstar crouches to sniff her body, then bounds back up the slope toward his own territory. :A short while later, Graystripe and Mistyfoot come by and bring her body back to the RiverClan camp after Fireheart explains that she had slipped, not mentioning Tigerstar, although he is worried that because he is nearby, he will be thought partly responsible for her death. Fireheart then asks if he can help bury Graypool, but Mistyfoot says that he has done enough. In the Omen of the Stars Series Night Whispers :Graypool is seen with Mudfur at the Moonpool in StarClan when Jayfeather walks in Willowshine's dream. Her paws are mentioned to be rooted to the stone, and she stares intently at Willowshine, while saying that their ancestors will walk with them. In the Field Guide Series Cats of the Clans :Rock tells the StarClan kits about how Oakheart gave his kits to Graypool to raise. He knew that she would smell their ThunderClan scent, but trusted her to keep quiet, as she would not purposely let two helpless kits die. No cat questioned that she was their mother, because of their similarly colored fur, and she treated them like any other RiverClan kits. Other than Bluestar, and Oakheart, Graypool is the only cat who knew Mistyfoot and Stonefur's true heritage (although it is revealed in ''Crookedstar's Promise ''that Crookedstar knew of their heritage as well). Battles of the Clans :She and her sister, Willowkit, are given to their WindClan father, Reedfeather, by Fallowtail. Hailstar then secretly leads a raiding party to steal the two kits back. He finds them, along with Timberfur and Ottersplash, and they threaten to kill two WindClan warriors to get away alive. They get back to RiverClan after a fight. :Later, at the end of their apprenticeship, their mother, Fallowtail, comes to Hailstar asking that Graypaw be named Graypool and Willowpaw be named Willowbreeze, so they will forever remember that they carry the strength of both the wind and the water within them. Trivia *In ''Crookedstar's Promise, she was called Graypool when she was still an apprentice. *In Forest of Secrets she has one remaining kit, but in Crookedstar's Promise she has no remaining kits. *In A Dangerous Path, Leopardstar says that she was the mother of many kits, when she only had two in Crookedstar's Promise. However, this could refer to Mistyfoot and Stonefur as well, since she had taken them in and raised them as her own. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Rippleclaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Kits: :Splashkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Morningkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Unnamed tabby kit: Status Unknown, Most Likely Deceased Foster Son: :Stonefur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Foster Daughter: :Mistystar: Father: :Reedfeather: Status Unknown, Most Likely Deceased Mother: :Fallowtail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sister: :Willowbreeze: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Uncle: :Cedarpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Nieces: :Minnowkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Willowkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Silverstream: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Cousins: :Sunfish: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Frogleap: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Vixenkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Grasskit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grand-Nephew: :Stormfur: Grand-Niece: :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member Great Grand-Nephew: :Pine That Clings to Rock: Great Grand-Niece: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Elders Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:Queen Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:WindClan Cat